Surgío en París
by marya89
Summary: Ultima noche en París, donde todo comenzara... que pasara? Harry & Hermione.Capitulo VII! La Boda 2 parte!
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Ya sabéis, estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero la historia si. Espero q alguien la disfrute, y si es así ,q deje rewies. Yo actualizare lo más pronto q pueda

**SURGÍO EN PARÍS**

Era una noche fría de París, aunque era 11 de Abril y en el hotel de las afueras de la ciudad tenia la calefacción puesta, Hermione no podía dejar de temblar. Estaban celebrando el fin de su estancia de Howarts y la muerte de Voldemort con un viaje por algunas ciudades de Europa como Brujas, Bruselas, Amsterdam o París, y hoy la ultima noche antes de volver a casa para seguir con su futuro.  
Ese mismo día habían dado un paseo por el río Sena en bateau mouche, habían comprado regalos para sus familias en la Rue Rivoli, habían paseado por los jardines de la torre Eiffel, habían cenado en un bonito restaurante, y habían subido a la torre para contemplar París de noche. Es decir, lo que se consideraría un día romántico si no estuvieras rodeado de 10 personas más.  
Una vez llegado al hotel, sacaron un par de botellas de whisky de fuego y de cerveza de mantequilla para celebrar la última noche, y puf, que malo era el alcohol, porque ahora mismo Hermione estaba intentando mantener una conversación, lo más lógica posible con un Harry igual o mas ebrio que ella, sin resultado alguno, mientras que Draco y Neville dormían en la cama de al lado.

– Que poco aguante tienes, te estas quedando dormido – le dijo Hemione a Harry

– Oye Hermione, que yo no estoy borracho! – contestó a los 10 minutos

- Jajaja, yo no he dicho borracho, aunque un poco si q estas, decía que te estas durmiendo. – dijo entre risas

- Te equivocas y te lo voy a demostrar, vas a ver como aun me funciona bien mi neurona alcoholizada. Pregúntame lo que quieras que te respondo. – se puso serio, mientras se acomodaba mejor entre el cuerpo de Hermione.

Estaban en la cama, los dos en la misma como las ultimas dos noches, ya que Hermione había dejado su habitación para un Ron y una Luna muy acaramelados. Había dormido todas las noches en el cuarto de los chicos, ya que no quería dormir ni con Lavander ni Ginny, porque se pasarían toda la noche criticando su pijama de chico, poco femenino si, pero para Hermione el más cómodo que podía encontrar.  
Harry estaba encantado de tenerla allí en su cuarto, se pasaban casi toda la noche hablando de los buenos momentos en Howarts, riéndose y contando anécdotas, y cuando Hermione le contó como se metían con su pijama el no pudo hacer otra cosa q reírse, ya que lo encontraba de lo mas gracioso. Es cierto q no marcaba nada la figura d mujer q tenia, pero cuando bebían un poco se le subían los colores alas mejillas y le entraba tal calor que se quitaba la parte de arriba, y se podía apreciar su figura de mujer ya q solo llevaba un sujetador y una camisa de lícra blanca con tirantes, q se le pegaba a su vientre plano y a sus bonitos senos, y eso era una bonita visión q no le importaba ver por mucho q ella fuera su mejor amiga.  
Y ahora se encontraban en la cama de Harry, teniendo otra de sus conversaciones nocturnas como las demás noches, solo q esta un tanto irracional, mientras se miraban a los ojos, el uno ala lado del otro, con las piernas entrelazadas, el brazo de Harry bajo el cuerpo de Hermione, mientras su mano descansaba en su espalda, y el brazo de ella posado en su pecho. Sus cabezas se tocaban frente con frente y los labios tan juntos q se rozaban al hablar, aunque daba la sensación que ellos ni siquiera se daban cuenta de la situación, ya que no se separaban, o a lo mejor, es que no tenían intención de hacerlo...

– Mmm vale, déjame que piense... – se mordió el labio intentando que sus neuronas chocaran para que surgiera en un pensamiento coherente. – ¡Ya sé! ¿Para que sirve el hechizo Fidelius? - pregunto sonriente mientras se acercaba mas a Harry

- ¡Esa me la sé! Déjame pensar mmm... – contesto.

Mientras Harry pensaba, movió un poco la cabeza para acomodar y lo único que consigo fue rozar mas los labios de Hermione. Ella tembló ante aquel roce, y se movió hacia a el, dándole a entender que la podía besar, rozando ella sus labios contra los de el en esta ocasión. Al parecer el estaba tan inmerso en contestar la pregunta q no se daba cuenta de las claras directas que Hermione le mandaba, así es q después de 10 minutos mas, esperando q el se lanzara se canso. Se arrimó a él, dispuesta a besarle, le cogió la cara con las manos, se acercó, cerro los ojos y... 


	2. Capítulo II

Hola!!  
Ya estoy aquí con el nuevo capítulo. Este es mucho mas largo q el anterior, estaba inspirada, y al verdad es que la historia va a cambiar bastante de cómo la tenía pensada. El siguiente capitulo creo q tardare mas en subirlo, q estoy con exámenes y necesito tiempo para estudiar. Espero q os guste!

**Luna**: aquí tienes tu continuación, gracias por leerme  
**  
****hermionedepottergranger**la verdad es que no se como de larga va a ser... lo q surja. Tu tranquila, q si creo q voy a tardar en subir el siguiente capitulo te aviso, como en el próximo, q tardare mas, por culpa de los exámenes, Y si se besa,, mmm no se, tendrás q leerlo para averiguarlo. Espero q te guste! Gracias!

**  
Romycrazy:** Gracias por tu rewies, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo.

**Anilec**: a ver si este capitulo también te deja intrigada. Gracias por leerme! Besos desde Valencia!****

Capítulo II

Mientras Harry pensaba, movió un poco la cabeza para acomodar y lo único que consigo fue rozar mas los labios de Hermione. Ella tembló ante aquel roce, y se movió hacia a él, dándole a entender que la podía besar, rozando ella sus labios contra los de él en esta ocasión. Al parecer él estaba tan inmerso en contestar la pregunta q no se daba cuenta de las claras directas que Hermione le mandaba, así es q después de 10 minutos mas, esperando q el se lanzara se canso. Se arrimó a él, dispuesta a besarle, le cogió la cara con las manos, se acercó, cerro los ojos y..

- ¡Ya sé! – gritó Harry levantándose de golpe, tan de golpe, que se mareo más de lo que estaba por culpa del alcohol, acabando encima de Hermione , cara a cara.

- ¿Qué sabes? – preguntó ella con voz temblorosa a causa de la situación. De repente ya no se sentía tan mareada, y era completamente consciente en la posición q se encontraban Harry y ella.

– Mmm... ¡ah sí! Ya sé la respuesta. Sé lo que es Fidelius. Es un complejo hechizo que hace que una persona guarde un secreto imposible de revelar, a menos que le protector del secreto lo revele- contestó con una sonrisa en la cara.

– Muy bien – consiguió articular Hermione, ya que Harry no se había movido del sitio (es decir, de encima de ella) y con esa posición a Hermione le costaba mucho pensar, y más articular algo más coherente que monosílabos.

– Lo sé. Es que yo soy muy listo cundo quieres, ¿sabes? – y le saco la lengua – Y ahora, dame mi premio por haber acertado- exigió con una sonrisa de niño pequeño que quiere su chupa-chus después de una inyección.

- ¿Tu que? – preguntó una Hermione un tanto alterada y asustada.

– Mi premio por responder bien. Ya que no estamos en Howats y no puedes poner puntos a Griffindor, tendrás q premiarme de otra forma, ¿no te parece? Es lo justo. – y volvió a sonreír de esa manera con la que conseguía q Hermione hiciera todo lo que él le pidiera, no se podía resistir.

– ¿Y que quieres?

- ¡Esto! – contestó mientras se acercaba más y más a Hermione.

Hermione se quedo rígida, con los ojos muy abiertos, no podía creerse que estuviera a punto de pasar. Harry encima de ella, cada vez más cerca, mirándola a los ojos, sonriendo, apunto de conseguir su recompensa. Harry no cerró los ojos hasta que no rozó sus suaves labios, quería ver si iba a cometer un gran error o si tenía permiso para seguir bajando hasta su destino. Y aunque Hermione se había quedado totalmente quieta, sabía que podía seguir, había notado como ella hacia unos minutos estaba a punto de besarle, pero a él le apetecía jugar un poco, y manejar él la situación, quería saber exactamente que sensaciones provocaba en ella...  
Y se rozaron, sus labios contra los de él, una simple caricia, un simple toque que traspaso corriente entre esos labios q hacia tiempo que se querían juntar, haciéndoles temblar por el contacto. Pero no se separaron, se quedaron ahí, los dos pegados, con los ojos cerrados, sin moverse ninguno, pero sin dejar de rozarse los labios, hasta q Hermione con un suspiro de resignación, acorto el poco espacio que quedaba y junto sus labios completamente a los de Harry. Se quedaron así durante unos segundos, hasta que Harry inclino la cabeza para abarcar mejor los labios de Hermione, que los entreabrió para dejar paso a la lengua de Harry. Este deslizó su lengua por los labios de ella, acariciándolos y haciéndole estremeces bajo su cuerpo. Le besaba tan delicadamente como si en cualquier momento se fuera a romper bajo sus brazos, poco a poco, sin prisa, disfrutando el momento q estaban compartiendo, mordiéndole suavemente el labio inferior antes de profundizar el beso. Cada segundo q pasaba el beso se volvía más intenso y ardiente. Las manos de Harry rodearon el cuerpo de Hermione, y la hizo girar, quedando esta vez ella arriba. Aprovechando el momento, puso una de sus manos en la nuca de ella atrayéndola hacia él para no dejarla escapar. Hermione cayo sobre el cuerpo de Harry.  
El aire ya no les llegaba a los pulmones... Hermione rompió el beso apartándose mientras cogía una bocanada de aire y respiraba agitadamente, aun con los ojos cerrados. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose a un Harry que la miraba sonriente, con esa sonrisa que le volvía loca, que le hacía perder el control... y le besó. Harry agarró a Hermione de la cintura y la posó a un lado de la cama, quedándose frente con frente. Siguieron besándose con dulzura, mientras sus manos investigaban el cuerpo del otro. Harry acariciaba de arriba a bajo la espalda de Hermione, mientras que con la otra le acariciaba la mejilla. Ella tenia sus manos apoyadas en su pecho haciendo, de vez en cuando, unos círculos con sus dedos.  
Los besos se habían vuelto muy apasionados, se mordían el uno al otro el labio, sus lenguas jugaban, cada vez en la boca de uno, recorriendo cada centímetro para que ninguno quedara sin explorar. A Harry le pareció poco terreno el que llenaba con sus besos, así es que con un bufido de Hermione para hacer clara su molestia porque dejara de besarla, empezó a besar su mejilla llegando hasta el lóbulo de la oreja que succionó en cuanto lo toco haciendo que a Hermione se le cortara la respiración. Ya no volvió a rechistar por dejar de besarla.  
Hermione metió sus dedos entre su rebelde cabellera negra, revolviéndole el pelo, acariciando su nuca, y bajando hasta su espalda. Ella no quería quedarse atrás y bajo hasta el cuello del joven, para besarlo, le acarició con su nariz consiguiendo q Harry se le escapara una risa por las cosquillas, dejó pequeños besos y unas cuantas marcas de dientes. Harry no aguantó mas y la volvió a besar, dios, como había echado de menos esos dulces labios. Y los besos se volvieron cada vez más intensos, y ya no bastaba con acariciar la espalda del otro, necesitaban más piel, y Harry fue el primero en dar el paso. Bajó su mano hasta la rodilla de Hermione y, una vez allí, empezó a subir lentamente, por si ella quería detenerlo en algún momento, pero por los suspiros que morían en sus labios lo dudaba. Llegó hasta su cintura y se quedo allí unos minutos acariciándola, para después acariciar su vientre plano bajo la camiseta.  
Hermione se estremeció ante el contacto de las manos calientes de Harry contra su piel, pero no le detuvo, sino q se concentro por no dejar escapar un gemido para no despertar a sus compañeros de habitación. No se quería quedar atrás, quería que Harry sintiera lo que ella estaba sintiendo,... posó sus manos en la camiseta de él, y estiro hacia arriba. Aquel movimiento significó q él apartara las manos de su vientre para alzar los brazos, pero enseguida volvieron a su posición. Hermione puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, acariciando sus brazos, su pecho, su abdomen, su espalda, perdiéndose en aquel cuerpo que tras muchos años de quiditch y de luchar contra Voldemort había conseguido una buena forma. Harry seguía en su vientre, jugando con el ombligo y subiendo hasta la tela del sujetado, pero sin traspasar mas allá. Cada uno amortiguaba sus respiraciones agitadas y sus gemidos contra la piel del otro mientras la besaban, Hermione los hombros de Harry, y él el cuello y la oreja de ella. Harry seguía subiendo y la mano, por la espalda y el vientre de Hermione, y ella hizo un movimiento hacia arriba para darle entender a Harry que podía, que quería, que subiera más, y Harry no desaprovecho el momento. Coloco su mano sobre uno de los senos de Hermione, y la deja allí, sin tocar nada más. Eran perfectos, ni muy grandes, ni muy pequeños, perfectos para sus manos. Nervioso por si hacía algo mal empezó acariciando con un dedo la piel q sobresalía por encima del sujetador, y supo q no lo hacía mal cuando oyó que la agitada respiración acababa en un pequeño gemido.  
La excitación de Harry era mas q notable, cada vez le apretaban mas los pantalones, y no quería acercarse mucho a Hermione para que no se sintiera incomoda, pero ella, dejándose llevar por la pasión y el alcohol se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Harry se sorprendió por la actitud de Hermione, pero se dejo llevar, y aprovecho la posición, para abarcar con las dos manos sus senos, empezó a tantear el broche del sujetador, y justo cuando lo tenia casi desabrochado... se oyen unos golpes en la puerta y gente entrando.  
Hermione saltó hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama, se metió entre las sabana, y se colocó bien la ropa, mientras q Harry se ponía la camiseta y se tapaba para que no se notara nada. Draco y Neville se despertaron por el sonido de la puerta, y por esta entraron Ginny, Seamous, Parvarti, Lavander, y Dean. Iban tan borrachos, y dormidos en el caso de Draco y Neville, que nadie se percato de los labios hinchados de Harry y Hermione.

- ¿Pero que hacéis todos durmiendo a estas horas? – preguntó una Ginny con las mejillas coloradas del alcohol, y saltando encima de la cama de Draco y Neville para despertarlos y evitar q se durmieran.

– Son las 4 de la mañana... ¿no vais a dormir ni si quiera 4 horas? Entiendo que queráis seguir con la fiesta, pero seguirla en vuestro cuarto, que aquí ya estabamos todos durmiendo. – contestó un Harry, que lo único q que quería era q se fueran todos y q los dejaran solos a el y a Hermione.

– Por listo, tu ahora te vienes con nosotros a nuestra habitación y recoges tu varita. Pensábamos bajártela, pero ahora subes si la quieres. – dijo Seamous apuntándole con el dedo, para después coger la cintura de Lavander y darle un beso en los labios.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí, que no nos hemos enterado? – preguntó una Hermione perpleja, mientras veía la cara de fastidio de Harry porque no encontraba su varita.

– Estos cuatro, que se han emparejado entre ellos- los susodichos sonrieron – Así que, yo me quedo a dormir aquí que no les pienso tocar el violín a ninguna de las dos parejas.- Ginny se estiro con una sonrisa en la cama de Draco, quitándole la sábana a este.

– ¡Ni se te ocurra pelirroja! ¡Búscate otra cama! – esta vez fue Draco quien le quitó la manta.- Aquí duermo yo solo.

Mientras que Draco y Ginny seguían discutiendo, Neville roncaba ya en la otra cama, y las nuevas dos parejas se besaban cada una en un rincón, Harry se acercó a Hermione para susurrarle "voy a por mi varita, vuelvo enseguida. Espérame despierta, por favor" Y le dio un beso en el cuello. Hermione sonrió en forma de contestación. Harry se levantó, i después de carraspear durante unos minutos, consiguió q las dos parejitas se separaran para salir de allí e ir a la otra habitación. Draco y Ginny ya habían dejado de discutir, y se habían acostado los dos en la misma cama, pero cada uno mirando a un lado. Hermione se acomodó entre las sábanas, para esperar a Harry...

Cuando Harry llegó a la habitación se encontró a una Ginny durmiendo sobre el torso de Draco, y a este rodeándola con el brazo, queriendo protegerla. Neville seguía durmiendo y Hermione se había quedado dormida de tanto esperar. Y era normal, Harry había tardado una hora en encontrar su varita, y en cuanto la encontró estuvo a punto de mandarles una maldición a esas dos parejas por no ayudarlo nada. Y es que, cuando llegó a la habitación se encontró toda la ropa tirada por el suelo, restos de comida y de botellas, un desastre infernal que perjudicó sus labores de búsqueda, y por si fuera poco, las dos parejas revolcándose por las camas, no ayudaba mucho. Pero al fin encontró su varita entre unos calcetines sucios de Dean y un trozo de pizza. Por eso cuando llegó a la habitación, no le sorprendió que Hermione ya durmiera, ya tendrían mas oportunidades para seguir con sus asuntos.  
Se tumbó en la cama, rodeo a Hermione con el brazo, le dio un beso en al frente mientras le susurraba un buenas noches princesa, y dejó que Morfeo le llevara consigo, porque mañana le esperaba un día intenso... 


	3. Capítulo III

Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta!

Siento mucho el retraso, pero el Word no me va bien, se atasca mucho, y estuve con examenes. Pero espero q la espera os merezca la pena con este capitulo.  
El viernes me voy a Londres (asi me conocere algunas calles, para el fic, como con Paris) y luego cuando vuleva el lunes estare estudiando, pero intentare subir el siguiente capitulo lo mas pronto que pueda. Espero no tardar tanto como este, para no haceros esperar...  
Espero q os guste! Un beso!****

**Azaak:** bueno, no se donde leeras antes el capitulo, asi es que te digo lo mismo q en LPDF, no puedo enviarte ningun mensage, no me deja... espero poder comunicarte contigo pronto. Un beso, y disfruta este capitulo wapa!

**Anilec: **Gracias!! Aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo! Un beso

**Mariale-26** muchas gracias, i sienot si no son muy largos, pero no tengo mucho tiempo...

**mani-weasley**Gracias, Gracias Gracias! Espero q t guste este tambien!

**romycrazy**: jeje, a decir verdad si que hay algo mejor q una noche de alcohol... dos!xD

**hermionedepottergranger**: yo nunca acabo los examenes, cuando crees q ya no tienes mas, siempre hay alguien que te pone alguno... pero que se le va ha hacer... Espero q este capitulo tambien te guste, y bueno, hay algo de Draco y Ginny tambien...

**Capítulo III**

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se despertó cuando Ginny le sacudió. Ya era hora de irse para su habitación para preparar las maletas, vestirse y bajar a desayunar, les esperaba un largo día. Se giro sobre la cama queriendo dormir un poco más, le dolía mucho la cabeza, no tenía q haber bebido tanto y entonces se encontró a un Harry durmiendo con una dulce sonrisa en los labios, y le vinieron a la mente escenas de la noche anterior. Harry y ella besándose, ella quitándole la camiseta, el acariciando su abdomen, ella sentada a horcajadas sobre el, el intentado quitarle la ropa, gente apareciendo de repente, el q se iba y le pedía que la esperara despierta y ella lo intento... Le miro mas atentamente mientras dormía y visualizo en su cuelo unas pequeñas marcas, tendría q enseñarle un conjuro de maquillaje para tapar eso... tendría q despertarlo y enfrentarse a él... Era tan pronto... y aun no tenía anda claro, no sabía que era lo q había pasado entre ellos,... no sabía como reaccionar, pero como Griffindor que era afrontaría el momento como pudiera.

Se acerco y le zarandeo un poco... nada, seguía durmiendo con esa sonrisa feliz. Le zarandeo un poco mas fuerte... y nada. Notaba que la observaban, que alguien la miraba detenidamente, se giró, y contemplo a una Ginny intentando despertar a Malfoy para conseguir sacar la parte superior del pijama de debajo de él. Algo había pasado ente ellos esa noche y tenía q averiguarlo. Pero era Neville el q la miraba fijamente, pudo leer en su cara que sabía que algo había pasado entre ellos la otra noche, q lo notaba y estaba esperando ver que hacía ella, y Neville le sonrió para hacerle entender q no diría nada, que les dejaría intimidad para hablar cuando pudiera y que confiera en él.

Contenta por saber que Neville no diría nada siguió con su faena de despertar a Harry. Le acarició la mejilla recordando la noche anterior, y el susodicho se movió pero no se despertó. Susurro su nombre al oído, y nada. Intento por todos los medios que se le ocurrían despertarlo tranquilamente, pero el se resistía. Harta de ser amable, busco su varita por la habitación. Estaba bajo la ropa del día anterior. Cuando la cogió observó que Draco estaba en la puerta, despidiéndose de alguien, Neville estaba en el baño, así que tenía q ser Ginny, Vio a Draco inclinarse, y q unos brazos rodeaban la nuca del chico. Confirmado, entre ellos pasaba algo, y Ginny se lo contaría todo en el desayuno.

Después de hacer una pequeña lista mental de todo lo que tenía q hacer, se dirigió hacia su objetivo, aprovechando que Draco había salido y Neville seguía duchándose. Levitó a Harry y lo soltó de golpe.

- ¿ Pero que ha pasado? – preguntó un Harry un tanto aturdido.

– Que no te despertabas de ninguna de las formas existentes, y me ha tocado usar la fuerza bruta – contestó una Hermione divertida por la situación. – Se hacía tarde y tu seguías durmiendo, tenia que solucionarlo de alguna forma.

– Sabes que nadie ataca a Harry Potter y sale ileso¿no?

- Eh,... Harry... no es para tanto,... no es mi problema que seas una marmota – consiguió decir una Hermione temblorosa ya que Harry se acercaba cada vez más, hasta arrinconarla contra un mueble.

– Pero vas a ser tu quien sufra las consecuencias- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Hermione no se pudo mover de donde estaba, y vio como Harry cada vez cerraba más el espacio q había entre ellos. Harry se inclinó hacia ella para besarla, pero entonces oyeron como el grifo de la ducha se cerraba. Hermione se separo de Harry aprovechando la distracción de este. Hermione no sabía si quería q volviera a pasar algo como lo de anoche, él era su mejor amigo y no quería fastidiar su amistad por un calentón tonto.

– En verdad el motivo por el cual te he despertado es para aplicarte un hechizo en el cuello, para que ciertas marcas rojizas no se te noten.- dijo con voz débil.

- Ah, gracias! – consiguió decir un Harry sorprendido por la reacción de Hermione.

– Bueno, me voy que tengo que acabar de hacer la maleta y todo aún. Nos vemos en el desayuna- se despidió mientras salía por la puerta con prisas.

– Adi... os. – dijo un Harry perplejo.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó un Neville recién salido del baño

- Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea

Hermione recorría el pasillo tan deprisa como podía, como si intentara huir de aquella habitación 317. Se sentía confusa, estar ahora cerca de Harry la confundía, y ella no quería eso. Siempre había sido sensata, haciendo caso a su lógica y olvidando sus instintos, pero anoche todo se descontrolo, se dejo llevar por el alcohol y sus instintos, y ahora todo era un caos. ¿ Cómo iba a reaccionar ahora delante de Harry¿ Que pensaría él al respecto? Necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo de anoche, y por eso corría.

Llegó a su habitación hecha un manojo de nervios. ¿Que le estaba pasando? Ella no era así. Aporreo la puerta de la habitación, no quería que nadie le viera en ese estado de nervios. Le abrió la puerta una Luna recién levantada que se sorprendió al ser abrazada por Hermione. Cerró la puerta tras ella, i después de unos segundos Hermione se despegó de ella.

– Por favor, hablamos después. Ahora no- le dijo débilmente a Luna, para luego dirigirse hasta donde estaba Ron durmiendo y levantarlo de la cama.

Una hora después todos se encontraban reunidos en el comedor del hotel para desayunar. Luna aun no había podido hablar con Hermione de lo que había sucedido. Después de que Ron se fuera a su cuarto a hacer la maleta, Hermione había evitado el tema preguntándole q tal le iban las cosas con Ron, que habían hecho anoche, que harían ese último día... y todo tipo de conversaciones banales, pero ninguna referencia a lo que había pasado minutos antes. Y Luna tampoco la quería agobiarla, Hermione le había pedido tiempo, y ella se lo daría.

Harry, por su parte, tuvo una pequeña conversación con Neville. Este le había dicho q sabía que anoche paso algo, no el que, pero sabía que algo, y Harry no puedo hacer otra cosa que afirmarlo. Le contó la reacción de Hermione por la mañana, que el había intentado conseguir un beso de buenos días, y que ella le había rehuido como si fuera un Dementor, y no entendía porque, el porque de su reacción. Neville solo le pudo dar un consejo, que diera tiempo a Hermione. Era bastante posible que se sintiera confundida después de lo de anoche, y que necesitara tiempo, y conociéndola, seguro q era el caso. Harry lo único q podía hacer era tratarla como siempre, no atosigarla, no buscar ni su beso de buenos días, ni buenas tardes, ni ningún otro. Seguro que cuando Hermione este preparada para analizar el asunto hablarían tranquilamente. "No te preocupes Harry, es Hermione, en menos de lo que se tarda decir Quiddich, estaréis hablando", intentó tranquilizarlo Neville.

Después de una buena ducha para relajarse y desconectar, Hermione se sentía mucho más relajada. Se había tenido que meter en la ducha porque el olor de Harry invadía todo su cuerpo y le estaba volviendo loca. Tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentarse a Harry y a Luna, y aun no sabía como. Luna sería más fácil, le explicaría, sin detalles claro, q se había besado con Harry y que se sentía confusa por lo que había pasado, y a Harry... con Harry no sabía que hacer, no sabía que significaba lo de anoche, si fue efecto solo del alcohol o que, Así que, durante la ducha, decidió que dejaría pasar el día, q se fijaría en su comportamiento con ella, en como reaccionaba él, y a partir de ahí, lo analizaría todo y hablaría con Harry.

Hermione entró por la puerta que daba al comedor del hotel para sentarse con sus compañeros a desayunar. Necesitaba sentirse segura de si misma por lo que se puso los vaqueros q mas le gustaban y con los que mas cómoda iba, unos vaqueros de talle bajo, que ajustaban a su figura. No sabía porque, pero con esos vaqueros se sentía segura de si misma, le daban suerte, se los ponía siempre q se sentía nerviosa por una cena en sociedad, una charla o cualquier cosa q le crispara los nervios, y conseguían relajarla. Vio a Harry a mitad mesa, sentado entre Ron y Dean. Estaban enfrascados en una conversación sobre Quidditch. Que típico en ellos. Apartó de la mirada en cuanto noto q el se fijaba en ella. No estaba preparada para mirarle directamente a los ojos. Sabía que si lo hacía sería la mujer más vulnerable de la faz de la tierra. Se sentó junto a Luna Ginny, que miraba discretamente a Draco.

- ¡Tú¡Pelirroja! – Ginny giró la cabeza hacia Hermione.- Quiero que me expliques porque esta mañana he visto a cierto rubio despedirse de cierta pelirroja con un beso en al puerta de la habitación.- Luna escupió todo el zumo por la impresión en la cara de Lavander, que le grito y se fue al baño. Ginny se encogió sobre si misma, deseando que nadie hubiera escuchado a Hermione.

– ¿Es... es... es eso verdad¿Te has liado con Malfoy? – Consiguió decir Luna en un susurro.

–Eh... si- contestó Ginny encogiéndose mas sobre si misma, muerta de vergüenza. – No sé exactamente como, pero paso. Nos quedamos dormidos enseguida, pero cuando llegó Harry yo me desperté, y al no poder dormirme, daba vueltas por la cama, por lo que acabe despertando de Draco. Empezamos a hablar de estos días, y de que haríamos mañana...

– Y que paso?- pregunto una Luna curiosa.

– Pues... no sé. De repente nos estabamos besando. Fue mas tierno... Siempre había pensado que Draco era un mujeriego, que iba a lo que iba, pero conmigo no se sobrepaso ni un momento. No despego sus manos de mi cara y mi espalda, ni sus labios de los míos. Es tan dulce... – Hermione y Luna la miraron con una sonrisa en la cara, se la veía feliz. – Y esta mañana cuando me he despertado y veía q tardarías un poco en ir hacia tu cuarto me he levantado intentando no despertarlo, pero el simplemente no había dormido. Me ha acompañado a la puerta, ha salió y me ha dicho que anoche se lo pasó muy bien y que no se arrepiente. Yo no sabía que decir, simplemente le he besado... y bueno, esto es todo hasta ahora...

Luna y Hermione se miraron y sonrieron y luego miraron a Ginny que esperaba ver la reacción de sus dos mejores amigas. Cuando vio una sonrisa en sus caras se relajo un poco y suspiro aliviada.

– Cielo, ya sabes q nosotras no tenemos ningún problema. Si tu quieres estar con el, perfecto. Pero no creo que Ron se lo tome muy bien... -dijo Luna en un susurro.

– Ya... losé... de todas formas, aun no sé q va a pasar entre Draco y yo...

– Aunque si te paras a pensar, a Ron no le gusta ninguno de tus novios, así que a lo mejor... al ser Draco... y bueno, que se empiezan a llevar bien... puede q lo acepte, no? Si seguís adelante claro...

– No sé la verdad...

El resto del desayuno fue mucho mas tranquilo. Hablan de temas tribales, bromeaban con los chicos, o simplemente desayunaban, como Hermione, que no había levantado la vista de su taza en todo el desayuno.

Una vez acabaron de desayunar, volvieron a adentrarse por las calles de París. Querían ver la catedral de Notre Damme i algunos barrios importantes París, i les quedaba poco tiempo. El tiempo pasaba rápido, llevan ya mas de media hora en la cola para visitar la catedral, cuando Luna, sin aviso agarro a Hermione del brazo, y la separó un poco del grupo. Harry las observó extrañado.

– Por Dios, Hermione! Suéltalo ya! Que te pasa? Llevas todo el día muy rara, no tenia intención de agobiarte, pero a expensas de q no ten veía con al iniciativa para hablar la he tomado yo – le soltó Luna, antes de que Hermione pudiera reprocharle el agarrón.

– Lo siento... –susurro avergonzada- Es que estoy muy liada, no se que hacer,... no se que significo lo que paso anoche...

– Que paso anoche, Hermione?

- Harry y yo nos liamos... -susurró. Luna se quedo con la boca abierta, no se lo acababa de creer. – bueno, en verdad... si no llega a ser porque aparecieron Seamous, Dean, Lavander y Parvati, no se que hubiera pasado... porque no llevaba muy bien camino la verdad – Luna abrió mas la boca si eso era posible- y... joder! No se por que anoche paso lo que paso. No se si fue el alcohol, si Harry quería que pasara, si yo quería que pasara, si nos dejamos llevar, si fue un error... no se nada. Lo único que sé, es que no se lo que quiero, y no se lo que siento por Harry, igual q no se lo que el siente por mi. Y me da miedo que perdamos nuestra amistad por lo de anoche...

– Bueno... la verdad es que esto era mas d lo que me esperaba. O sea, todos siempre hemos apostado por que acabaría pasando algo entre los dos tarde o temprano, pero aun así... Pero bueno, tu mira, ahora lo que tienes q hacer es esperar que el te de cómo una señal para saber q piensa el de lo de anoche, Fíjate en como se comporta hoy contigo, y analízalo cuando estés en casa tranquilamente. Y luego tienes q pensar que sientes por Harry, si fue por culpa del alcohol o porque en verdad lo estabas deseando...

– Yo anoche, en el momento es lo que quería, pero esta mañana, el me ha intentado besar, y mi cerebro lo único que ha conseguido hacer es pensar cual era la mejor manera de salir de allí.

– Cielo, no sé. Mira, tu coge y haz lo que te he dicho, fíjate en su comportamiento contigo y tal, y luego, cuando lleguemos a Londres lo analizaremos las dos tranquilamente, vale? – Hermione sonrió tímidamente en forma de respuesta- Y ahora vamos a la cola, que nos están esperando y noto ciertos ojos verdes clavados en mi nunca...

Por fin había llegado a su casa, . Después de un par de horas de vuelo, y una hora de autobús, había entrado por la puerta de su casa. La había echado de menos, sobretodo su cama y su cuarto, aunque, a decir verdad, tampoco le hubiera importado quedarse una semana mas en París, o donde fuera...

Dejó la maleta en su habitación y se metió en el cuarto de baño. Se ducho durante media hora, necesitaba relajar los músculos, y poder ducharse tranquilamente sin nadie aporreando la puerta. En cuanto salió de la baño se tumbo en la cama, pensado en el último día. Pensando en Harry, y su reacción... y se durmió recordando sus dulces labios sobre los suyos...


	4. Capítulo IV

Hola a Todos!

Ya estoy de vuelta- Espero q os guste el próximo capítulo y q tengáis un poco de paciencia para el quinto porque tardare un poco mas.   
Que conste q ahce dias q tengo acabado el capitulo, pero no lo he subido antes porque la pagina no me dejaba y sigue sin dejarme, xo no se como he conseguido estar aqui. Esque cuando quiero soy muy lista xD.  
Gracias y a leer!

**Azaak: **te digo lo mismo que en LPDF. Que haber si hablamos pronto, que tengo muchas cosas que contarte y seguro q tu a mi también. Espero que te guste y q me digas que te ha parecido. Un beso cielo. PD: siento si no digo mucho mas, pero es q tengo mil cosas que hacer por casa...

**romycrazy: **aquí también dicen q los borrachos y los niños nunca mienten, aunque si te digo la verdad, conozco a muchos niños mentirosos, y a muchos borrachos q mienten xD. Siento q te decepcionara q no hubiera besos en el capítulo pasado, espero que este te guste mas... ya veras por que lo digo...:P

**Mariale-26: **bueno , si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo no tendría tanta gracia. Pero no te preocupes que del todo no se arruino. Espero q te guste el próximo capítulo. Un beso y mil gracias.

**Kay: **jajaj, tu vido, q graciosa. Me encanta eso... No le será a Hermione tan fácil escapar de TU Vido esta vez,... espero q t guste. Un beso!  
****

Capítulo IV

  
Ya había pasado casi un mes desde que volvieron de París, y ella y Harry no habían hablado de lo que allí pasó. Había seguido el consejo de Luna, había observado su reacción y eso la confundió más. Aunque por la mañana Harry había buscado un beso de buenos días, el resto de la mañana se había comportado como si nada. A decir verdad. No hablaron hasta que entraron a Notre Damme, y Harry le dijo si podían seguir con sus clases de francés. Hermione le había estado enseñando palabras, verbos, los días de la semana, los meses,... cosas fáciles. Hermione pensó que lo mejor era comportarse igual que él, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Y así transcurrió el día...

Cuando Hermione llegó a su casa, estaba mas confundida si cabe, y aun seguía su confusión. Desde que volvieron, solo se habían visto un día que quedaron todos para tomar un café y ver las fotos del viaje, y ni si quiera hablaron. Hermione no quería que eso pasara, que perdieran su amistad, pero poco a poco estaba pasando, Sabía cual era el remedio, pero no se atrevía a dar el primer paso para hablar.

¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido¿Cómo pudo dejar que pasara aquello?. Harry llevaba un mes, machacándose a sí mismo, por dejar que sus impulsos estropearan la amistad con su mejor amiga. Si se había controlado durante el último año¿por qué lo tuvo q fastidiar en París? Él había intentado seguir como siempre con Hermione, ya que cada día tenía mas claro que ella no sentía nada por él, q solo se dejó llevar por el alcohol y el momento. La última mañana de París, le resulto relativamente fácil, hablar con ella como si nada, aunque le costo más d una hora coger el suficiente valor, y encontrar un tema. Pero, el día del café... no podía decirle ni hola, sin fijar su mirado en sus ojos o en sus labios y eso, solo hacía que perdiera el control.

Tenía que solucionar esa situación como fuera. Ya esta bien de tonterías, ya no eran unos críos. Si había conseguido derrotar al señor Oscuro, el tema de Hermione debería estar chupado. Aprovecharía la boda de Bill y Fleur para hablar con ella, ya que esta se había retasado un año por culpa de la guerra. Tenía semana y media para pensar con claridad.

Había quedado con Luna y Ginny hacía más de media hora para ir a comprar los últimos detalles para la boda, y aquellas dos aún no aparecían. Estaba a punto de irse cuando alguien apoyo su mano en su hombro.

- ¡Ey¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Harry

- ¡Hola! Harry, menudo susto me has dado... Pues mira, había quedado con las chicas para comprar unas cosas que nos hacen falta para la boda, pero no aparecen por ningún lado... me parece q me han dejado de plantón. ¿Tú? – Le preguntó

- Yo se supone q había quedado con Ron y los demás hace como que mas de media hora, pero me parece que llegó un poco tarde y no me han esperado – contestó mientras se rascaba la cabeza intentando quitarle importancia al asunto-

- Oh! Vaya... - consiguió decir Hermione tras quedarse anonadada por la cara de niño bueno q había puesto Harry, y a la que últimamente no podía resistirse. – Bueno... yo me voy a ir que tengo muchas cosas que hacer – dice Hermione tras varios minutos de silencio mientras empieza a caminar calle abajo.

– Ey espera. Te acompaño – dijo Harry mientras le seguí a paso rápido con una sonrisa en la cara.

– No hace falta. Además te vas a aburrir, tengo q comprar maquillaje, cosas para el pelo... ya sabes, cosas de chicas. – Hermione apresuró el paso.

– Enserio, insisto. – Harry la cogió del brazo y la paró en mitad de la calle. – Quiero acompañarte. Hace mucho tiempo q no pasamos tiempo juntos y te hecho de menos, si tengo q ir de compras para pasar tiempo contigo, lo haré. A no ser que no quieras pasar tiempo conmigo... – susurró eso último mientras q bajaba la cabeza apenando.

– No seas tonto Harry¿cómo no voy a querer pasar tiempo contigo? Yo solo lo decía por ti, porque seguro que tienes mejores cosas q hacer... – dijo con la voz quebrada por culpa de las palabras de Harry. Hermione también le echaba de menos, pero prefería no tener q admitirlo. Era muy posible q al admitirlo tuviera que admitir mas cosas que lo mejor era enterrar.

– ¡Vale! Ya veras como no me aburro – Harry sonrió. – ¿A donde vamos primero?

- Mmm, tengo q ir a una pequeña tienda que esta en el callejón que hace esquina con la tienda de escobas.

– ¡Perfecto! - Harry cogió la mano de Hermione y comenzó a corre calle abajo, arrastrándola con él. Hermione se quedo parada por la corriente que paso por su mano – Va gandula, que no puedo tirar todo el rato de ti. Si tantas cosas tienes que hacer, corriendo llegaremos antes a los sitios. Vamos Hermione, no seas responsable por un día, diviértete conmigo. – Hermione se quedó mirando a Harry con la boca abierta.

– Señor Potter, se va enterar usted de lo que es bueno. El último que llegue paga una ronda de cervezas! – Gritó mientras corría calle abajo.

- ¡Ey! Eso no vale... Granger, eres una tramposa. Como te pille veras...- y salió corriendo detrás de ella.

Hermione no podía parar de reír. Se lo estaba pasando muy bien, y solo llevaba 5 minutos con Harry. Si, le había echado de menos, demasiado para ser un simple amigo...

Estaba a punto de llegar a la tienda de las escobas, y Harry le pisaba los talones. No quería adelantarla, podía haberlo hecho hacía un buen rato, pero quería dejarla ganar. La fuerte risa de Hermione era contagiosa, y le gustaba verla así, sonriendo. Estaba preciosa con las mejillas sonrojadas por la carrera, con una sonrisa en su boca y 4 mechones de pelo que se le habían salido de la coleta por culpa de la carrera.

- ¡Gané! – Gritó una Hermione sonriente mientras entraba a la tienda.

– Corres muy rápido – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo.

– Lo que usted diga señor Potter, pero esta vez no se libra de pagar la ronda de cervezas.

– No se preocupe señorita Granger que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

A kilómetros del callejón Diagón, una pareja de novios se encontraba tumbada en el sofá viendo una película, mientras hablaban y se besaban tranquilamente.

– ¿Tú crees que hemos hecho bien al dejarlos solos toda la tarde? A lo mejor ni se han visto, o si lo han hecho no tiene porque pasar la tarde juntos, se puede haber ido cada uno por su parte...

– Hazme caso cielo, están juntos. Harry no va perder una oportunidad así, y Hermione no se puede resistir a él. Hazme caso por favor, soy mujer, sé de lo que hablo.

Llevaban ya un par de botellas de cerveza, y las risas no cesaban. En toda la tarde no habían parado de reír, habían recordado viejos momentos, contando historietas de todos sus años en Howarts, hablando de cómo habían cambiado las cosas. Habían estado mas de dos horas seguidas de compras, y por fin, se habían dejado caer en una mesa del bar a tomar las cervezas de la apuesta.

Los dos tenían las mejillas encendidas y les había entrado la risa tonta. El alcohol empezaba a hacer efecto.

– Vamos a pedir algo de cenar que la cerveza de mantequilla empieza hacerme efecto y ya tengo hambre – dijo Harry tras unos minutos de silencio.

– No sé... creo q debería irme a casa ya, mis padres se van a empezar a preocupar... – dijo Hermione mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

– No seas aguafiestas Hermione, con lo bien que nos lo estamos pasando... Tu no te preocupes, q yo aviso a tus padres de que llegaras tarde a cenar – Se levantó tambaleándose de la silla, se acerco a la chimenea, se agachó y metió la cabeza dentro. - Casa de Hermione Jane Granger.

- ¿Sí? Ay, hola Harry, cielo¿cómo estas? – Contestó una voz femenina después de un par de minutos- ¿Pasa algo?

- Hola señora Granger. No pasa nada, no se preocupe, solo era para informarle, de que acabamos de hacer las últimas compras, y si su hija deja de ser tan cabezota no ira a casa a cenar. Solo quería avisarla, de que hay ciertas posibilidades de que su hija no cene en casa.

– Ay Harry eres un encanto, gracias pro avisarme. Y mira de intentar convencer a Hermione, porque mi marido y yo nos iremos a cenar por ahí, y no me gusta que cenen en casa sola. Buenas noches Harry.

- Buenas noches señora Granger. – Harry se levanto y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba Hermione.- Bueno, ya has oído a tu madre, ahora no tienes excusa alguna para no cenar conmigo. ¿Que te apetece tomar?

Después de un par de horas de cena, con un menú suculento, un par de cervezas de mantequilla más para cada uno, un helado y un chupito al cual invitó la casa, por fin salían del bar. Riéndose como dos tontos, y tambaleándose de vez en cuando.

– Jajaja, creo que he bebido demasiado. Ese chupito me ha trastocado del todo – dijo Hermione entre risas, mientras se apoyaba en la pared, de una calle medio vacía. – A saber que imagen vas a coger ahora de mí...

- ¿Yo¿Sobre ti? Tengo la mejor imagen del mundo sobre ti... - dijo Harry en un susurro- Si quieres, te puedo decir lo que pienso de ti...

– No estaría mal oírte decir que piensas sobre mí... – le contestó Hermione entre risas.

– Eres cabezota, inteligente, un poco quisquillosa y perfeccionista. Te preocupas siempre por los que te rodean, siempre intentando que todo el mundo este bien, aunque eso implica que tu no lo estés... - Harry iba hablando poco a poco, mientras se acercaba a Hermione, que estaba apoyada contra la pared.- Estas preciosa cuando te sonrojas, como ahora... Pero tengo una duda...

- ¿Cuál? – Consiguió decir Hermione, ya que la proximidad de Harry le aturdía los sentidos y el razonamiento.

– Que no sé sí... – Harry se acercó un poco más, colocando sus manos en la cintura de Hermione. Podía notar como el aliento de la chica golpeaba contra su cuello y hacía que se le erizara la piel. – Sí tienes tantas cosquillas como yo... - y con las manos que había puesto estratégicamente en la cintura de Hermione, Harry empezó ha hacerle cosquillas.

– Jajaja... para Harry. Por favor para... – Hermione no podía parar de reír mientras se retorcía intentando alejarse de las manos de Harry, y lo único que conseguía era pegarse mas a su cuerpo- Esta bien, esta bien, tu ganas... pero para, por favor. Haré lo que quieras...

– Mmm¿lo que quiera? - Harry había dejado al instante de oír a Hermione de hacerle cosquillas, y ahora había puesto sus brazos apoyados en la pared, dejando a Hermione entre él y la pared. Hermione tragó saliva esperándose lo peor. - Quiero que mañana en la boda, bailes conmigo y no solo un baile, sino todos, o al menso casi todos. – Hermione suspiro aliviada.

–Ah bueno, si es eso, no hay problema. Yo encantada bailar contigo – le contestó Hermione con una sonrisa.

– ¿Que creías que te iba a pedir? – le preguntó Harry con una sonrisa pícara en la cara, mientras se pegaba un poco mas al cuerpo de Hermione.

– Pues... no sé... algo como más... comprometedor. – Dijo Hermione en un susurro, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

– ¿Algo como esto? – Harry se acercó mas a Hermione, y rozó sus labios con los de ella, sin llegar a besarla. Hermione suspiró con los ojos cerrados, mientras asentía lentamente con la cabeza a la pregunta de Harry.

Harry no aguantó mas solo poder rozar los labios de Hermione, por lo que la acabó besando. Puso sus manos en las mejillas de ella, y acarició con su legua el labio inferior de la chica para pedir para pedir permiso para profundizar el beso. Hermione entreabrió los labios, dejando paso a la lengua de Harry, mientras colocaba sus manos en la nuca y el pelo del chico. A Hermione se le escapó otro suspiro.

El beso se volvió cada vez más intenso. Había empezado como un beso tierno, suave, lento. Harry rodeó con un brazo la cintura de Hermione, para acercarla más a él, mientras que la otra mano la ponía en su nuca, para no dejarla escapar. No quería que ese momento acabara jamás.

La falta de aire en los pulmones les hizo separarse. Se miraban intensamente, con la respiración entrecortada, los labios rojos he hinchados por la fricción del beso, y sin separarse el uno del otro. Ya no había síntomas de alcohol en sus sangres, y aun así, ellos achacaban todos aquellos besos al alcohol, como en París, aunque en el fondo, sabían que no era eso. Hermione fue la primera en hablar.

– Harry, ya es tarde, me tengo que ir. Mañana tengo muchas cosas que haces. Nos vemos en la boda.

– Pero... – antes de que Harry pudiera seguir rechistando, Hermione se puso de puntillas y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

– Buenas noches Harry.

Harry se quedó mirando como Hermione daba la vuelta a la esquina sin hacer nada para retenerla, No entendía lo que acababa de pasar, el porque se iba así después de lo que acababa de pasar, pero le consolaba que se había despedido de él, como nunca antes lo había echo... 


	5. Capítulo V

Hola!  
Siento mucho todo lo que he tardado en escribir, y sé que este capítulo es bastante corto, pero estoy de examenes hasta finales de Mayo, y luego viene la prueba de asceso a la Universidad, asi que voy a seguir un tanto extresada.  
Este capitulo no es muy interesante, en mi opinion lo interesante es lo que viene después, pero a espensas de q no sé cuando podre escribir, he decidido poneros aunque sea este trozo y asi sentirme algo mejor por la espera.  
Espero q os guste!

**Candy Granger:** me alegro de que te guste mi fic. Gracias por leerme y molestarte en comentarmelo.

**Mariale 26: **siento mucho no poder escribir con mas frequencia, de verdad, me sabe muy mal q la gente tenga q esperar. Sobre la boda tendras uno o dos capitulos mas, aún no lo sé con seguridad. Un beso

**Blackjaguar: **vas a comprobar tu mismo, como en esta boda van a cambiar mucho las cosas y como Hermione no se escapara tan facimente... si es que quiere escapar claro xD. Un beso

**Hermionedepottergranger:** muchas gracias wapa! En realidad siempre ha estado ahi lo que sentian, pero no querian ni podian admitir nada.

**King28: **Bienvenido/Welcom/Benvingut/Bienvenu nuevo lector! xD. Si que tenfgo activado lo de los rewies anonimos, pero muchas gracias. Espero q sigas disfrutando del fic!

**Anilec: **muchas gracias wapa! Espero que te siga gustando el Fic. Un besazo desde Xirivella, País Valencià (valencia, para aquellos que puedan sentirse ofendidos)

**Azaak: **cielo, a ti ya no se ni que decirte. Me encanta que te encante el fic, y seguro q a ti te gsuta q me guste que te guste, y estoy puede convertirse en un circulo viciosa...jeje. Tenemos cosas de las q hablar, no se me olvida. Te contestare lo antes que pueda. Un beso cielo!

**Melina Kudo Ozora: **no hagas tantos deberes que es malo, achicharra las neuronas...jeje. Espero que esto sirva para dejar de estudiar aunque sea cinco minutos, Un beso.

**Romycrazy: **gracias por esperar, y muchas ams gracias por ponerme en tus favoritos (carita sonrojada). Espero q te haya servido de algo la espera ( que repetitiva soy... :S)

PD: como todos ya sabeis, estos personages no son mios, bla bla bla, porque si lo fueran, he de decir que cambiaria unas cuantas cosas! Un Beso

****

Capitulo V

No había dejado de pensar en ella toda la noche. En la suavidad de sus labios, el sabor de su boca, la suavidad de su piel, la sensación del último beso... No podía engañarse a si mismo por más tiempo, tenía que admitir que estaba colado por ella hasta los huesos, que todo lo que paso en París y anoche fue porque quería q pasara.

El cansancio era notorio en su cara. No había dormido en toda la noche, pero no le importaba, porque hoy, la volvería a ver. Y si tenía oportunidad, la volverá a besar hasta q consiga saciar la necesidad que su cuerpo tenía de ella.

Se levantó de la cama con un ánimo renovado. Estaba muerto de cansancio, y en unos minutos tendría q ir a la Madriguera a ayudar con los preparativos de la Boda de Fleur y Bill. Habían quedado en que irían los chicos a ayudar a colocar las mesas y las sillas, y las chicas a ayudar ha preparar la comida. Comerían allí todos, y la tarde la aprovecharían para descansar y cambiarse antes de la boda.

Harry se metió en la ducha, y tras 10 minutos salió con sus viejos vaqueros y una camiseta. Cogió el traje que colgaba del armario, ya que sería una boda con ropa muggle, y se apareció en casa de los señores Weasly.

Hacía mas de media hora que había empezado a pelar patatas para hacer puré, y había perdido la cuenta de las veces que casi se corta por estar en su mundo. Cuando llegó a la Madriguera lo primero que vio fue una mirada picarona de Luna y Ginny. En ese momento entendió muchas cosas, pero las dejaría con las ganas por hacerle una encerrona.

Tenía que admitir que le encantaba besarse con Harry. No sabía porque reacciono como reacciono en París, cuando a la mañana siguiente Harry la intento besar, cuando ella era la que por la noche iba a empezarlo todo. Hermione le echo toda la culpa al alcohol, pero en el fondo sabía q no era así. Lleva 7 años de su vida engañándose así misma, desde q lo conoció se enamoró de él. Nunca se lo había contado a nadie, ni si quiera a ella misma. No podía admitirlo, no debía hacerlo. Hermione no podía enamorarse de Harry Potter, su mejor amigo. Y durante todos estos años ella se lo creyó. Pero ahora, todo había cambiado...

Llevaba toda la mañana en la Madriguera y aún no se había encontrado con Hermione. Paso por la cocina pero ella había ido al baño, y ya no tuvo mas ocasiones ya que Harry se pasó toda la mañana atareado con la preparación de las mesas para el convite. Estaba colocando las últimas sillas donde se sentarían los invitados para la ceremonia, cuando Ginny salió de la cocina.

- ¡Chicos¡A comer!

- Ya vamos cielo. Ponemos estas últimas sillas y entramos – le contestó Draco.  
Minutos después entraban a la Madriguera con un hambre atroz después de tanto trabajar. Al no caber todos en la cocina, habían instalado una larga mesa en el comedor. Hoy serian muchos a comer, los señores Weasly, Lupin, Thonks, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Grabielle (la hermana pequeña de Fleur), los gemelos, Neville, Ron, Charlie, Percy y prometida, Draco, Hagrid, y Harry. Todos ellos habían ayudado a acabar los preparativos de la boda. Fleur y su madre no habían acudido porque tenían que preparar a la novia, querían que Grabielle tampoco fuera, pero ella quiso ayudar. Por otro lado, Bill quiso bajar a ayudar pero su madre se lo prohibió alegando que el novio tenía que descansar.

Las mujeres se dedicaron a preparar la comida que faltaba, Neville, Ron, Draco, Harry y los gemelos se encargaron de preparar las mesas y poner las sillas para la ceremonia. Charlie y Percy se ocuparon con el altar. Hagrid de ahuyentar todos los animales que quedaban. Y el profesor Lupin y el señor Weasly de la decoración, la música y los fuegos artificiales.

Harry por fin vio a Hermione cuando entro al comedor. Ya estaba sentada en la mesa, hablando tranquilamente con Luna. A su lado había un hueco, por lo que Harry se dirigió hacia Hermione para saludarla y sentarse a su lado.

– Hola Hermione – le saludó Harry mientras se agachaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

– Hola Harry – contestó una Hermione un tato ruborizada. - ¿Qué tal os ha ido la mañana?

- Bien, cansada, pero valdrá la pena el esfuerzo – le contestó con una sonrisa, mientras q los demás se acababan de sentar.

La comida transcurrió muy tranquila. Todos estaban alegres y contentos. Harry estuvo hablando con los chicos de Quidditch, mientras que Hermione, nerviosa por la cercanía de Harry y los suaves roces que sin querer se producían entre sus cuerpos, intentaba mantener una charla inteligente con Remus y Charlie. Pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, ya que el simple roce de su mano contra la de Harry a la hora de coger la sal, hacía que Hermione enrojeciera y tartamudeara.

Después de la gran comida que había preparado la señora Weasly, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación a descansar y a prepararse para la gran noche. Quedaron en reunirse lo mayores media hora antes de que empezara la ceremonia para ayudar a los invitados a colocarse, y los demás acudirían 20 minutos después.

- Como las chicas no bajen pronto mamá nos va a echar la bronca por llegar tarde – dijó Ron con tono asustadizo.- Esta demasiado nerviosa por casar a su primer hijo, no dudaría en maldecirnos

- Ron, hermanito, no seas quejica A veces me pregunto como pudiste entrar en Griffindor, cuando temes tanto a tu propia madre – dijo una Ginny que bajaba junto a Gabrielle por las escaleras. Las dos con el mismo vestido de tirantes color oro hasta las rodillas, ya que eran las damas de honor.

– Cielo, estas preciosa, pero ¿Dónde están Luna y Hermione? – le pregunta Draco a su novia antes de darle un tierno beso.

– Menos toqueteo Malfoy, que ella sigue siendo mi hermana pequeña. – contestó Ron mientras le mandaba una mirada asesina. Pero el sonido en la escalera hizo que Ron se girara y abriera la boca. – Luna... estas hermosa –consigue decir un Ron embobado por la luz que desprendía Luna en ese momento, con su precioso vestido azul eléctrico atado al cuello.

– Gracias cielo. Tu también estas muy guapo, mejor que con la túnica de gala del baile de Navidad de hace un par de años. – Ron se sonrojó por ese comentario.

- ¿Dónde esta Hermione? –dijo Harry con un tono desesperado.

– Me ha dicho que enseguida baja, que la esperemos fuera, y así vamos cogiendo asiento. – contestó Luna.

– Bueno, entonces ir cogiendo sitio que yo la espero. Guardarnos dos sitios a mi y a Hermione – les dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en el sofá de cara a las escaleras.

– Vale. Nos vemos fuera. No tardéis – contesto Ron mientras salían todos por la puerta.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para oír como alguien bajaba por las escaleras. Lo primero q vio fue unas sandalias marrón oscuro con detalles en dorado que se ajustaban al detalle al pie de Hermione. Fue subiendo la mirada para encontrase con unas piernas delgadas desnudas, hasta un poco mas encima de las rodillas. Un vestido marrón chocolate, que daba un bonito contraste con sus ojos color miel, se pegaba a su cuerpo. Dejaba sus hombros al aire, se ceñía en su pecho y su vientre, y a partir de la cadera caía en pliegues hasta las rodillas. Y una vez acabo de observar el cuerpo de Hermione, dirigió su mirada a su rostro. Una sencilla sonrisa asomaba por su boca. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas a causa de cierta mirada. Unos cuantos rizos caían del sencillo moño que se había hecho, dándole un toque infantil que derretía a Harry.

– Estas deslumbrante - dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba del sofá y le tendía una mano para ayudar a Hermione a bajar los últimos escalones.

– Gracias – susurró una Hermione un tanto cohibida – Tu también estas muy guapo.

Harry pego un pequeño estirón de Hermione atrayéndola hacia él. Sus frentes quedaron juntas, sus narices se rozaban, sus respiraciones se entremezclaban. Una pequeña brisa tendría la suficiente fuerza para juntar sus labios, pero aquel día de mayo no soplaba ni una pequeña brisa. Harry movió la cabeza ahcia una lado, cortando el contacto visual. Acerco su boca al oído de Hermione y le susurro...

– Sí, pero no mas que tú

Hermione se quedó paralizada, no sabía que decir. Se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba, y lo único que pudo haces fue enseñarle una tímida sonrisa. Harry le contestó con otra sonrisa mientras se acercaba un poco mas a ella. Le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios como si lo hiciera todos los días, cogió su mano mas fuerte, y tiró de Hermione hacia la ceremonia.


	6. Capítulo VI

Hola a todos!

Se que he tardado mucho en subir el capítulo, y lo siento, pero estube con examenes y la inspiración se fue, pero ya estoy aquí, Siento si os he hecho espera mucho. Solo decir, que la canción que más adelante sale es de Dame de Chayanne y Jenifer Lopéz, por si la quereis escuchar cuando llegue el momento.

Lo siento, pero no pueod contestar los rewies, no tengo mas tiempo, pero muchas gracias a todos por ellos!

Besos y Feliz Verano. Nos leemos pronto

**Capítulo VI**

La boda había empezado cuando Harry y Hermione llegaron a sus asientos. Luna, Neville y Draco les habían guardado un par de asientos, justo detrás de los Weasly, que estaban todos sentados en las dos primeras filas.

– Ya era hora¿porqué habéis tardado tanto? – les preguntó en un susurro Luna

- Ya conoces a Hermione, siempre se retrasa cuando se arregla, igual que en el baile de cuarto curso o en nuestra graduación. – contestó Harry con una sonrisa, mientras los demás se reían por lo bajo.

– Oye, eso no es justo, solo me retrasé 5 minutos, además mereció la pena por tu cara cuando baje por las escaleras – le replicó Hermione con una sonrisa triunfal.

Harry se sonrojó y Draco, Luna, Neville no pudieron evitar un par de carcajadas en mitad de la ceremonia.

- Entonces¿no te has emocionado en ningún momento de la ceremonia? - preguntó Ginny mientras se metía en al boca un trozo de tarta.

– No Ginny, ni si quiera he oído lo que decían. Tenía a un par de tontos a mi lado que no dejaban de discutir por tonterías – le contestó Hermione dirigiendo su mirada a Draco y a Harry. – y parece ser que aún no has acabado de eliminar sus asperezas... Continúan discutiendo sobre lo mismo¿por qué los hombres son tan simples?

- Por que vosotras ya complicáis la vida suficiente¿para qué más dificultades? – dijo Harry de repente.

– Nosotras no somos complicadas, simplemente somos algo más exigentes que vosotros.- Hermione le sacó la lengua a Harry, y cada uno siguió con su propia conversación.

Estaban todos sentado en la mesa principal, los padres de Fleur y su hermana, todos los Weasly al completo y como parte de la familia incluyeron a Draco, Neville, Luna, Harry, Hermione, Hagrid, Thonks y Lupin. Fue una cena donde rebosaba la felicidad. Toda la mesa hablaba, reía y disfrutaba.

– Y Hermione, cielo¿que vas ha hacer este verano? – le preguntó de repente la señora Weasly - Espero que no te pongas a estudiar cariño, este verano toca disfrutar.

– No Molly, no voy a estudiar, dedicare mi tiempo libre a otras cosas.

- ¿Qué? No me lo creo. ¿Acabo de oír que Hermione Jane Granger no va a estudiar este verano¿ Tampoco cojeras un libro o eso es demasiado esfuerzo para ti? – grito Ron desde la otra punta de la mesa mientras todos reían por su comentario.

– Pues no, para tu información no estudiare, además, que leer no estudiar es un Hobby. Y que sepas que leer un libro de vez en cuando no va a derretir tu cerebro – Todos estallaron a carcajadas mientras que a Ron se le subían los colores.- Si tanto te interesa mi tiempo libre, lo pienso dedicar a otras cosas.

– ¿Cómo por ejemplo? – preguntó esta vez Bill intentando aguantar la risa por las caras de su hermano.

- No sé aún exactamente, pero es posible que retome las clases de salsa que empecé el verano pasado – dijo Hermione con una sonrisilla, observando atentamente la reacción de la mesa.

Todos se quedaron en silencio al oír la respuesta de Hermione, nadie se esperaba que pudiera tomar clases de baile, y menos de salsa, que es un baile bastante sensual. Nadie se atrevía a preguntar, el silencio duro unos segundos, hasta que Thonks decidió romper el hielo.

– ¿Y como es que das clases de salsa?

- Mis padres se apuntaron el verano pasado a clases de salsa, y cuando solo llevaban una semana, mi madre se rompió el menisco por la cual cosa no podía seguir practicando, y como las clases ya estaban pagadas y a mi me apetecía aprender un baile nuevo, empecé a acompañar a mi padre a las clases. Y sinceramente, me gusta bastante, y no es por ser modesta, pero no se me da nada mal.

– ¿Y desde cuando te gusta bailar Hermione? – preguntó Ron.

De toda la vida. Lo que pasa es que mis amigos no son muy bailarines y no he tenido muchas oportunidades de bailar – contestó con un tono irónico.

– No te preocupes Hermione, hoy podrás demostrar tus dotes de salsa conmigo. Hace unos años di unas cuantas clases de salsa, espero acordarme. – le dijo Charlie.

- ¡Oh, si!. Bailar para nosotros, por favor. Siempre he querido ver a alguien bailar salsa. – chilló Fleur al otro lado de la mesa.

– No sé... – susurro una Hermione un tanto avergonzada.

Mientras que gran parte de los integrantes de la mesa central intentaban convencer a Hermione para que bailara con Charlie, Harry, sentado a su lado, meditaba sobre la noticia. Hermione baila, y además salsa, que puede llegar a ser un baile bastante sensual. Increíble... nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

Harry se acerco a su oído, mientras Hermione seguía con las mejillas sonrojadas, la mirada perdida en sus pies y mordiéndose el labio ligeramente.

– No te preocupes por nuestra apuesta, te dejo que bailes con Charlie siempre que prometas, que el siguiente baile me lo concederás a mi. – Harry le levantó la barbilla y la miro a los ojos – Además, me encantaría verte bailar.

– Vale, acepto bailar contigo Charlie - gritó Hermione a todos mientras le daba un pequeño apretón a la mano de Harry. – Pero con estos zapatos no voy a poder. – añadió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Todo el mundo se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la pista del baile. Mientras que el señor Weasly anunciaba que Charlie y Hermione iban a bailar para los novios, estos dos hablaban sobre la canción que podían bailar, mientras Hermione se colocaba sus zapatos de baile. Harry se apoyo contra una de las mesas que más cerca estaba de la pista del baile, mientras observaba a Hermione. Le recordaba el último baile que vivieron en Howarts.

Flash Back

Habían quedado en acudir solos para así tener que ahorrarse buscar pareja, aunque dentro del grupo ya hubiera una... Hacía 10 minutos que habían quedado en reunirse en el Hall del castillo. Pero las chicas como siempre llegaban tarde. La única que estaba allí era Luna, pero como si no lo estuviera, ya que Ron se la estaba comiendo a besos. Apareció Ginny por las escaleras, aunque no fuera a séptimo la dejaban acudir. Iba muy hermosa, pero nada en comparación con la chica que bajo detrás de ella, Hermione.

Pasaron una noche entre amigos, con risas y recordando buenos momentos. Al principio Harry era reacio a salir a la pista de baile, el se dedicaba a observar como Hermione reía, mientras que Ron le daba vueltas sin parar intentando marearla...

La música empezó a sonar y Hermione se empezó a mover al ritmo de la música mientras se acercaba a Charlie que estaba quieto esperando que sonara la letra. Justo cuando se oye al cantante Charlie cogió a Hermione de la cintura, juntaron sus manos y empezaron a moverse juntos al son.

Baby, me atrapas me enloqueces  
Con tu cuerpo me tienes  
justo en el punto que quieres,  
donde el alma se pierde.

Baby, dime lo que piensas  
Me estoy dando cuenta  
de eso que estás provocando  
Yo sé muy bien lo que estás pensando

Se movían en un ritmo único, nadie diría que era la primera vez que bailaban juntos. La gente les miraba sonrientes mientras el baile y sus movimientos continuaba. Con la nueva estrofa empezaron nuevos movimientos.

Sabes lo que yo estoy sintiendo  
Me vuelvo loco con tu cruel movimiento  
Cómo quisiera con mis labios tocarte,  
acariciarte, seducirte y amarte.

Charlie le dio una vuelta a Hermione, la pegó mas a él mientras que Hermione colocaba su pierna alrededor de la cadera de Charlie y se inclinaba hacia atrás. Charlie paso deslizó su mano desde su mejilla hasta su cadera para volver a incorporarla después y seguir con mas pasos de salsa en el estribillo.

Oh baby please  
Dame, dame, dame, quiero sentir  
Dame, dame, dame, todo de ti  
Quiero, quiero, quiero  
perderme en tu pasión y en tu deseo

La canción continuo pero Harry no la oía. Estaba absorto en el baile de Hermione, en esos movimientos sensuales que nunca imagino en el cuerpo de ella. Se veía hermosa con las mejillas encendidas y una sonrisa pintada en la cara. Solo la veía a ella, estaba en su mundo, solo se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba cuando todo los invitados irrumpieron en aplausos.


	7. Capítulo VII

Despúes de mucho tiempo, he encontrado otra vez esta historia por mi mundo y me han entrado unas ganas terribles de terminarla. Espero cumplir con este proposito. Y si aún queda alguién por ahí leyendola, espero que la disfrute. 

**Capítulo VII**

Nunca había visto a Hermione tan sexy y atrevida. El baile que acababa de realizar le había vuelto loco completamente. No existía nada más que ella, y no era de extrañar. Se movía con una sutileza, deslizándose por la pista, pero sin dejar de mover las caderas. Ese movimiento le enloquecía de solo pensar lo que sería capaz de hacer debajo de las sábanas. La temperatura de su cuerpo había subido de tal forma, que empezaba a tener problemas para que no se notara su erección.

Y es que la encontraba mucho más impresionante que antes, si era posible. Se creía que nada mejoraría sus recuerdos de París con ese pijama que escondía un cuerpo torneado, que solo el podía haber descubierto. O el último verano en la Madriguera, donde decidieron ir a Lago y Hermione apareció del agua, con un bikini color coral, que le hizo replantearse si podría realmente pensar en el cuerpazo de su mejor amiga de forma tan pecaminosa… O su último momento juntos, ayer, en el Callejón Diagon.

**Flash Back**

_- Harry, si quieres ves yendo al Caldero Chorreante, que me queda una última compra rápida y enseguida acudo yo – le dijo Hermione algo nerviosa._

- Una tienda más, una tienda menos, no me importa Hermione. Te acompaño.

- Es que, bueno, veras… - tartamudeó- está es una tienda más de chicas.

- ¿De chicas? Hasta ahora todo ha sido de chicas. No te entiendo – insistí extrañado.

_- Si quieres entrar, entra, pero te avisó para que no te resulte incomodo. Vamos a comprar lencería – dijo rápidamente. Se giró y entro por una puerta de madera de una pequeña tienda que nunca me había fijado de su existencia._

Me quedé tan sorprendido que me costo cinco minutos reaccionar y seguirla. Iba con Hermione a comprar ropa interior, no se si para ella, para Luna, para Ginny o para la novia, pero no podía perder esa oportunidad. Entre sin pensármelo dos veces.

- Mira voy a buscar una cosa que ya tenía vista y enseguida acabo. Allí al fondo esta la sección de hombres por si quieres renovar tus calzoncillos de abuelo que gastas – me dijo entre risas.

- Oye, yo no gasto calzoncillos de abuelos, no me confundas con Ron. Además, ¿Cómo sabes tu que calzoncillos gastó? - Ella solo se río mientras se alejaba.

_Visto que iba a poder ver que quería comprar, me dirigí a la sección de hombres a ver si podía conseguir algunos boxers y así aprovechar y tirar los viejos. Que aunque no pensaba admitirlo delante de Hermione, necesitaba un cambio en su ropa interior._

_Tras realizar mi compra, empecé a buscar Hermione, ya que me había dicho que seria solo un momento y hacia media hora que le había perdido el rastro._

_Estaba pasando justo por delante de los probadores buscándola, cuando mis ojos se fijaron en una cortina que no estaba bien cerrada. De normal no soy el típico pervertido que mira entre las cortinas, pero un color castaño hizo que me detuviera y observara disimuladamente. Solo fueron dos segundos, lo necesario para que se me parara el corazón y a la vez no me pillaran infraganti. No iba a poder olvidar esa imagen en lo que me quedaba de vida. Acababa de ver a Hermione, con un camisón negro de encaje que le hubiera quitado la respiración a cualquiera. Y eso que no me había podido ver lo que había debajo. Me aleje corriendo de allí para serenarme antes de que apareciera y diciéndome a mi mismo, que si ella no se compraba esa prenda se la pensaba regalar el, siempre que no la fuera enseñando por ahí…_

**Fin de Flash Back**

Y ahora, lo único que no podía de dejar de imaginar era a una Hermione, con la lencería que se había comprado, porque no salio con las manos vacías de esa tienda, y en esos movimientos de cadera, todo en conjunto. Se estaba volviendo loco.

E igual que el baile había provocado ese calor excesivo, que le molestara tanto la corbata y la cremallera del pantalón. El final de este, sus aplausos y el beso que Charlie le dio en la mejilla, demasiado cerca de los labios para mi gusto, mientras la abrazaba y ella se sonrojaba, hizo que volviera a la realidad de una forma demasiado brusca.

- Guau… han estado increíbles – me dijo Ron con un tono más que asombrado. – No sabía que Charlie sabía bailar, pero lo de Hermione si que me ha sorprendido. Voy a aprovechar para bailar con ella, antes de que Luna no me suelte en toda la noche, ni que los chicos la suelten a ella – me dijo entre risas.

Sus palabras no calmaron, precisamente, los celos que empezaban a crecer en mi interior. Y los comentarios de las primas de Fleur, que estaban dos mesas más allá no ayudaron mucho.

- ¿Habéis visto que química hay entre ellos? Se nota la tensión sexual a leguas de distancia.

- ¿Tensión sexual? Esa química no producto de la casualidad, seguro que tienen algo fijo y sino es así, en unas horas lo estarán arreglando en el cuarto de las escobas – comentó otra rubia mientras las demás se reían.

Decidió, que lo que mejor podría hacer por su bien era dirigirse a la barra y pedir un buen trago de Whisky de Fuego que le calmará los nervios. Esos comentarios no le ayudaban demasiado y tenía que concentrarse en que era el quien "estaba con Hermione", aunque no supiera exactamente lo que eso significaba…

No puedo creerme que acabé de bailar uno de los bailes más sensuales del mundo, y de mi vida, delante de todo el mundo. El calor se me acumula en las mejillas y no precisamente por el esfuerzo, sino por la vergüenza. Había conseguido concentrarme la mayor parte de la canción, hasta que mi mirada se desvió a Harry, y lo vi apoyado contra la mesa, totalmente absorto en mis pasos, con una sonrisa pícara y cierto rubor en la mejilla. Decidí no volver a mirarlo, por que casi me tropiezo por la desconcentración, hasta que acabara de mirarlo. Y ahora, que ya ha acabado y me giro en su búsqueda, solo veo a Ron viniendo directo a mi, abrazarme y pedirme un baile antes de que los demás chicos no me dejen ni respirar, mientras que Harry, con una cara un tanto de fastidio o enfado, gira sobre sus talones y se dirige a la barra.

En la pista ya solo quedaban los más jóvenes y con ganas de fiesta. Los novios, los padres y la mayoría de invitados, hacía ya un buen rato que se habían retirado a dormir. Solo quedamos los amigos de siempre, disfrutando de unos cuantos bailes más, algunos más perjudicados que otros.  
Había sido una fiesta increíble, había bailado como nunca. La salsa le había dado tanta fama que todos querían bailar con ella, hasta Hagrid o el señor Weasly le pidieron que le enseñara algunos pasos. Se había reído como nunca, pero le faltaba alguien con quien bailar… Harry. No se había separado de la barra en toda la noche. Thonks y la señora Weasly le obligaron a bailar con ellas, pero en cuanto acabó la canción volvía su silla. Había querido acercarse a hablar con él varias veces pero no había tenido oportunidad. Pero estaba decidido, en cuanto acabará esta canción iba a hablar con el.

Iba ya directa hacia el cuando Ron la volvió a parar.

- Vamos Hermione, vuelve a bailar conmigo, enséñame unos paso de Lalsa – dijo Ron algo más que contento.

- Jajajaja Ron, se dice Salsa, y estas demasiado contento para que te enseñe nada. Además, necesito descansar de tanto bailar. ¿Por qué no bailas con Luna? – le conteste. Tenía una misión y pensaba cumplirla.

No me espere ni a que me contestara y seguí mi camino hasta mi objetivo.

- Señor Potter, le veo a usted muy huraño para estar en una fiesta. Una cosa es que me diera permiso para bailar con el señor Weasly un baile y otra que no haya venido usted a cobrar su recompensa en toda la noche… - le dije con una sonrisa mientras me sentaba a su lado.

- No me sentía capaz de romperle el corazón a Hagrid diciéndole que no podía bailar contigo una quinta vez porque tenías que bailar conmigo – me contestó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Me relaje al ver que no parecía que estuviera enfadado, que habrían sido imaginaciones mías.

- Bueno, pero ahora Hagrid ya no esta aquí para llamar mi atención y pisarme de vez en cuando los pies, así que soy toda tuya. No, mejor, tu eres todo mío, así que quiero un baile pero ya. – le contesté tirando de su mano para sacarlo a la pista.

- ¿De verdad aún tienes ganas de bailar Hermione? Yo estoy cansado, a la par que mareado, pero sin haber bebido suficiente como para hacer el ridículo en la pista de baile – dijo sin moverse de la silla.

- Vaaaa… - insistí poniendo cara de cachorrillo – Mira, nos hacemos un chupito, y salimos a la pista, veras como ya no te da tanta vergüenza – me colé al otro lado de la barra, cogí una botella de Whisky y serví dos tragos- Por nuestro baile – brinde mientras le miraba.

Lo medito durante unos segundos, hasta que al final cogió su vaso y brindo conmigo – Por nosotros.

Nos lo bebimos de un trago. Note como el calor bajaba hasta mi garganta, se posaba en mi estómago y me subía a las mejillas, pero no me importo. Salí de la barra, cogí a Harry y me dirigí hacia la pista de baile aprovechando que sonaba una canción movida. No podía para de reírme al ver los intentos de Harry por que no le condujera hasta la pista y más aún, cuando la música rápida paro y paso a una canción lenta y pegada.

Me acerque a él, sin pudor ninguno. Coloque sus manos sobre mi cintura, mientras el me miraba con una cara de tierra trágame, que solo hacía que acentuar me sonrisa. Rodee mis brazos sobre su cuello, mientras las primeras estrofas de la letra sonaban.

Tras unos primeros segundos de gran nerviosismo y tropezarme con mis propios pies, fije que mi mirada en los ojos miel de Hermione y me relaje. Todo mi alrededor desapareció. Mi frustración con la noche había valido la pena por ese momento y más aún, cuando, después de dedicarme una sonrisa, apoyó su cabeza contra mi hombro y seguimos bailando, con los ojos cerrado. Sin darnos cuenta, que los dos habíamos empezado a susurrar la canción…

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time  
Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time  
And hung me on a line  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need yo_

Y la última nota toco a su fin, y ese momento increíble acabo, dando paso a que nuestras miradas se juntarán, nuestros rubores crecieran y nuestros labios se empezarán a acercar….


End file.
